Uug Mama
"Ok, now inject him with his own sauce!" — Unknown Ooug Mammaa is RBM's take at a more artistically driven film. Although its initial presence may seem as if it's a more comedic piece of work with intentions only to display stupidity and nonsense in exchange for a laugh, it's true intentions were to present an artistic representation of a more personal thing to the creators. This production however, has gone on to become arguably the greatest video ever uploaded to RMB. Origin and Plot Üg Mama was conceived in January of 2014 by Joe Young, roughly a week after one of the most successful nights in the channel's history. The film opens with a man coming out of a small room. He introduces himself as Haas. Immediately afterwards another man is shown entering the small room which is revealed to be a bathroom. In the bathroom the man is seen poking at an unspecified object in the sink with a syringe. He is presumably trying to fill the syringe. Moments later Haas is shown walking towards a doorway in another room. Haas closes the door behind him after walking through. Closing the door reveals that the other man was hiding behind the door. It is revealed that this man is named Gared. Gared is then shown standing behind Haas in the open doorway at which point an ambiguous voice orders Gared to inject Haas with his own sauce. Gared does as told at which point Haas has a meltdown. In his fit of rage Haas claims that he is Willis. One final shot of Gared is shown in which it is revealed that this has been the twilight zone. The credits include additional footage of two people shouting the film's title into a camera. It is unclear if these people are supposed to be Haas and Gared or Kendall and Joe Rise to Fame and Popularity Soon after the film's upload, it was greeted with good reviews from fans and critics alike. At the time of the upload it was truly something no one had seen before as similar videos such as Diet Nippy ''and ''The Conclusive Assault ''hadn't been seen before. Unlike conventional films in the (although little) RBM string of uploads, ''Ooahg Muhma wasn't to feature a clear plot or a clear template it was following, At the time, most uploads very clearly followed the outline of a movie or a news show, where as Ug Mahmuha ''strayed away from typical filming conventions and was critically acclaimed for doing so. The video stuck in the viewers hearts and is now one, if not the most iconic video to ever be uploaded to the channel. The Dark Ages The success of Uygh Meama ''led to its reference being placed in numerous videos. One example can be found in ''Juice Murderer Origin 3. ''However, the video's popularity rose just as quickly as it fell. Although many people remembered and loved the original video, it was very rare to hear much about it. Other productions had been made and the channel was creating so much content in comparison to what it had been previously that the video had began to fall into obscurity. In summer of 2016, RBM made the decision to fund a blockbuster sequel under the title ''Ewwwgh Muhma 2. ''Sadly, the film was panned by critics for losing the spirit of the original and refusing to try anything new and it was quickly pushed aside for other videos. However, not all hope was lost. Legacy Although ''Uuuuuuuguh Miamah ''is no longer the strong video it once was, it's legacy remains the strongest and most consistent of any production ever made. Where most videos are widely enjoyed soon after release, most videos eventually are forgotten and lack much lasting impact on it's viewer. ''Ooghgh Maamaaa ''didn't have this issue, however, which is a rare case for any RBM video. In the end, ''Ouough Mamma ''is as iconic of a video as ''The Juice Murderer ''is as a character.